Unprotected metal surfaces can suffer severe corrosion when exposed to the environment. To protect metal surfaces from corrosion, the surfaces are often treated with various corrosion inhibitors, such as zirconium or chromium compounds, as well as phosphates such as iron phosphate and zinc phosphate. Each of these corrosion inhibitors has disadvantages such as inadequate protection of the metal surface from the environment, expense, toxicity, and not being environmentally friendly. There is a need for a corrosion inhibitor that offers greater protection than the currently available corrosion inhibitors.